


Die For Me

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, But seriously guys it's TimSteph, F/M, Happy Ending, Hemophobia warning, Hey look I wrote TimSteph, However it's like my other fic and it's PG-13 at the absolute worst, I didn't know I needed vampire Tim but now that I have it I want more haha, I tried but you know how writer's block is, Major character death - Freeform, Poor Jason - Freeform, Slight naughty scene, Some angst, Stephanie is in no way adopted in this, Temporary Character Death, That's a personal no-no from me, Tim is a slightly dramatic bisexual, Vampire Tim Drake, brief JayRoy nod but it's extremely vague, but it's lowkey funny and Tim has brother rights, it kind of depends on how you look at it, like I love him already you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: "Ah, shit. Bruce wants to see me at 6." She was about to get out of bed, and then the realization hit her. "Wait, we're already in the Manor." Tim nods, trying to prevent a giggle. She glared at him, but a smile remained on her face, so there wasn't too much malice within it. "What's funny?""Just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out." Stephanie whacked his shoulder."Wow, sorry Mr. 'I have echolocation' Drake."
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Die For Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while, haha! I'm really sorry about the wait, I was stuck in the vicious writer's block cycle (you know how that goes), because I had to take a break from 'Retributions' since I'm at a scene that makes me really, really uncomfortable but it's plot necessary, so all I can do is make it even vaguer. I'm hoping to have it up around the end of the month, and I think I will publish it, regardless on if it's longer or shorter than its' predecessor. Also, another reason I was gone was because I read Three Jokers, and let me tell you, I am still not over it. I audibly screamed when I read a certain part, haha. Me and her vampire boyfriend love Stephanie so much, okay?
> 
> I crawled out of my TimKon garbage can for once because I was about to write yet another 5 + 1, and wrote some TimSteph! Tim is also a vampire, like what Kay told me, and I don't know much about vampire mythology, so I kind of bullshitted it and threw random ideas together because Kay fell asleep when I got to asking them for ideas. I am so sorry that this isn't as good (or as long) as I wanted it to be, since writer's block is kicking my ass hard. I tried though, haha!
> 
> This fic doesn't have too many warnings for once. The ones I can think of is a homophobia reference in the form of "I'm gay and this is inconveniencing me", some blood, temporary death, a small naughty scene in a similar fashion to my 5 + 1 fic, and Tim being a dramatic gay. Not a warning, but there's a teeny vague reference to Tim being trans, but it's only one line.
> 
> Please enjoy the fic!

Tim blinked the sleep from his eyes, the blankets shifting when He sat up. Stephanie lay next to him, still asleep. He smiled at her. She was his favorite human. His hand went to play with her blonde curls before tracing a cold finger to the collar of her waffle pajamas. He could be entertained by her for hours. Then again, that wasn't generally a socially acceptable thing to do. He went back to playing with her hair until she squirmed. He pulled away, looking at her like a deer caught in headlights.

Stephanie grinned at him lazily. "No. 's okay, babe. I like it when you play with my hair." She reached to stroke his cheek, the same goofy grin on her face. "What time is it?" Tim looked at the rising sun.

"Mmm... About 5:30." Steph sat up, concerned.

"Ah, shit. Bruce wants to see me at 6." She was about to get out of bed, and then the realization hit her. "Wait, we're already in the Manor." Tim nods, trying to prevent a giggle. She glared at him, but a smile remained on her face, so there wasn't too much malice within it. "What's funny?"

"Just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out." Stephanie whacked his shoulder.

"Wow, sorry Mr. 'I have echolocation' _Drake_." They burst into laughter.

"That was awful." Tim said, nudging her out of the bed. "Come on, we need to shower." He said.

" _I'm_ the one going to see Bruce."

"Yes, but do you want a sweaty vampire boyfriend?" Wait... Did vampires sweat? Steph looked at him, brows almost to her hairline. _Hold on_ , this was a legitimate question. Tim rolled his eyes, laughing. "Just shower, because you're going to give me an aneurysm thinking about it."

* * *

Stephanie laid on Tim, which the poor man struggled to get comfortable. Why was his girlfriend so tall? Well, he was also 5'2, but any other time, Stephanie's height over him was cute as fuck. Right now, though, it was irritating. It was movie night, but what's movie night when your tall girlfriend is _laying_ on you? He can't watch the movie! He wiggled out from under her to sit next to her.

Stephanie looked like Tim had offended her greatest ancestors. "Wow, that's homophobic right there. Not letting your own girlfriend sit on you." Oh no... Whatever shall he do? "Hey Jason!" Jason looked up from the dining table.

"If this is one of your 'who's gayer' fights again..." Jason grinned. "Then I have you both beat." He flashed his wedding ring and Stephanie snorted.

"No. Tim's being homophobic by not letting me sit on him." Jason blinked. Well, Tim was kind of a twink, but Bruce said he couldn't call him a twink anymore. Jason stood up with a grin. Well, since _they_ couldn't be adults... He walks into the kitchen, making some popcorn. He plops down next to them, grinning wider, which was... Somewhat unsettling, Tim wouldn't lie. He grins right back at Jason and grabs the popcorn.

"Aw yeah, trans rights. Free popcorn." He offers his little shit wink to Jason, before kicking him off the couch. He grabs a handful of popcorn, handing it to Stephanie. That's what they were missing. Free popcorn. He lays his head on Stephanie's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around her.

* * *

Stephanie giggled and tangled her hands in Tim's hair. His fangs on her neck tickled more than she thought it would. Tim grinned against her soft flesh, biting hard enough to draw a small trickle of blood but not enough to scar. Stephanie let out a soft gasp, pulling him closer.

Tim lapped at the blood, biting her a few more times, gently moving her hands away from his hair. He leaned down, kissing at her stomach and nipping her sides a few times. Well, someone was in quite the frisky mood. She giggled louder when Tim lapped at her side, smiling down at her boyfriend. Her features softened for a second, going back to playing with his hair.

"You sure, Tim?" She asked, while Tim hummed an affirmative. He pulled away from her with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I'm good going all the way." He said, unbuttoning his shirt and letting the fabric fall to a heap on the floor. He stands up and rests his hand on her cheek, pecking her lips. "I love you so much, Steph." Steph laughed.

"Good to know." She said. "I love you too, Tim." She wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

_Fuck. She would die for this man._

* * *

The mission was going so well at the start! What the hell had gone wrong?! Tim couldn't fight the lump in his throat. Red Hood was down and Spoiler was sent to extract him, and Tim was supposed to keep lookout.

"Nightwing! On your six!" Tim yelled into the comm. "Batman, any word on Spoiler?" He asked, watching Dick fight the goons and keeping an eye out for Jason an Stephanie. It'd been a good half hour before either had last reported.

"No. I'll send Black Bat to check it out." Bruce came in, but Tim, as much as he loved his sister, he really wanted to see Stephanie himself. He looked at Cass pleadingly. She knew how worried he was.

"Go. I can keep watch." She shooed him away gently, and Tim took off into the night, grappling around to see if he could catch an overhead view. The longer time went by, the more panic welled up in him. The half hour had turned into an hour, then two hours. Tim would say he wasn't about to cry from the panic of complete radio silence from both Jason and Stephanie. It was right about now he really wished he had echolocation like Stephanie always teased him about.

It was at least three hours before he heard his comm crackle to life. "Red, it's Hood." Jason sounded awful, and a few wet coughs had come up in the background. "I've got Spoiler. She's... Not well." Tim could almost scream.

"And what about you? What happened to her? Where are you guys?" He had so many questions, all which needed answers and _soon_.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Well, Jason's idea of fine could be shot in the chest eight times then stabbed six more while drugged on fear toxin. Roy would kill somebody if something happened to his husband. "We're on 6th." He said. "The end close to the harbor. Spoiler's been cut badly. I've been trying to stop the bleeding. Her comm was destroyed." Tim broke into a sprint towards the location.

"B, I got an update on Hood and Spoiler. He's _'fine'_ , as in probably bleeding out, and Spoiler's been cut. He didn't say where but I'm on my way there now."

"Keep me updated." Tim could hear the _'I told you to keep watch while Cass went to find them'_ without being put into words, but Tim kept running and grappling until he reached 6th. A mess of bloody prints alerted him to the duo. Stephanie lay in his arms, blood pooled around where they were laying. Jason's helmet was cracked, blood running down Jason's face, his jacket wrapped around Stephanie's thigh and his hands on her chest. Tim didn't know where Jason's blood ended and Steph's started. He ran over, hearing footfalls behind him. Without thinking, he hissed at whoever was getting close to his girlfriend.

"Just me." Cass said slowly, sitting next to Jason. "Hood." She said, checking his injures, in which Tim correctly assumed he'd been stabbed multiple times. How the _hell_ did the knife get through the fabric in the first place? Stephanie let out a weak cough.

"I guess I literally did die for you." She laughed, bloody hands playing with Tim's hair. "Nothing you can- can do." She pointed to the wound in her chest. She'd suffocate on her own blood, or bleed out from the injury on her leg before they could fix it. She looked at Tim's teary face. "No no no, please don't cry, babe. I-I'll start crying."

No, Tim wouldn't let this happen. He kissed her bloodied lips, letting out a soft, shaking sob. He pulled away as he body grew colder, placing his lips on her neck, biting until he felt her blood flow and the taste filled his tongue.

"Red Robin, what are you doing?" Bruce. He knew Bruce hated him feeding, but _turning_? He knew how much was at stake here, and he couldn't live with himself if he didn't do anything. Stephanie let out a few gasps.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, but Tim didn't pull away. Only when her heart stopped, Tim pulled away with a soft agonized whimper.

* * *

What happened? Stephanie woke up, looking around Tim's room. But she shouldn't have been able to survive those injuries... She wasn't stupid. Was she dead? Was this some sort of ironic hell?

"Hey." Tim's voice was soft, sounding real. She turned around, and there he was. Or, was he? She stepped closer, her hands grabbing a strand of his hair, curling it around her finger. This... This was real.

This was real, but _how_? How was this real? How was she here in front of Tim? Tim looked guilty. Did something happen? "Please don't be angry with me." He said, looking down. "You were _dying_ , Steph. There would have been no way to save you."

"So you turned me." She finished the sentence Tim refused to say. She didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, he _promised_ he would ask before doing it, but... She would have died. Tim could see her conflict, however, he stayed quiet. "I... I don't know how to feel, Tim." She said, sitting on the bed. She patted the spot next to her.

"I know, and whatever happens..." Stephanie nods. She was a vampire now. This was a lot to take in. She offered a small smile to Tim.

"Hey, we have an eternity to figure it out, right?" Tim nods, the corners of his lips forming a half smile.

"Yeah. _We'll_ figure this out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kay for waking me up at 3 in the morning so I could write this, haha. So, I guess self care is writing vampire Tim with TimSteph. If you honestly thought I would permanently kill Stephanie Brown, my wife, then let me tell you this: no, haha.
> 
> I'll throw out a little warning for upcoming fics this month! Most of them will be dark, and one will contain spoilers for Three Jokers #1 since I can't not write about it. Out of the... Six (?) drafts I have, only two of them won't be dark, or just sad. I hope to get them all published before the end of this month, because I have big plans for October! Well, big plans if you are interested, since all October, I plan to put out an interactive fic! Would anybody be interested in giving it a try, because if not, I'll move some of my fics back and post them instead of my interactive.
> 
> Since several people told me a teen rating is more appropriate in my last fic with naughty scenes, it's rated as such, but let me know if I need to rate it to 'mature'! Watch Dee yell about my baby reputation anyways, haha. As always, please let me know if tags need to be added, and thank you for reading! It makes my day!


End file.
